Paris
by dulceysnape
Summary: TRADUCCION. Primer lugar en la categoría de Mejor Novela PotterFics 2010! -Por las calles de París cubiertas de blanco, un hombre caminaba sin importar los copos de nieve que blanqueaban su pelo lacio y negro. Terminado
1. Capitulo 1 Snape

**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. Todos son obra de JK Rowling.**

**Esta historia es de Florence D. P. Snape .Yo solo la he traducido con mucho gusto para vosotrs.**

**Capítulo 001 - Snape**

diciembre 1998

23hs. 

Por las calles cubiertas de blanco de París, un hombre caminaba sin importar los pocos copos de nieve que le blanquecía los cabellos lisos y muy negros. Los había mantenido largos, no quiso cortarlos, de cualquier forma nadie lo podría reconocer con sus actuales vestimentas. Había abandonado las largas vestimentas oscuras de los tiempos de Hogwarts. Ahora se vestía cómo cualquier profesor de por allí. Pero sus combinaciones preferidas no pasaban mucho de pantalones de vestir oscuros, camisas oscuras - pero no necesariamente negras -, y un abrigo, este era siempre negro.

"Dos meses..." - pensaba, con cierto alivio y, por no decir, incredulidad.

Hace dos meses atrás, él jamás podría haber estado caminando tranquilamente por las calles de cualquier ciudad.

"Muchos menos en Londres."

Hace dos meses atrás, él era el hombre más buscado por los miembros de la Orden de la Fénix, después de Voldemort. Hace dos meses atrás, él era el mortifago más prestigiado entre sus compañeros. Hace dos meses atrás, él jamás consideraría sobrevivir. Hace dos meses atrás, la guerra había terminado. Hace dos meses atrás, él se hacia llamar Severus Snape.

-Professour Neveu! -lo llamo una voz.

Le tomo tres segundos enteros para que Snape acordara que era a él a quién el chico llamaba. Aquel era su nombre ahora, Gerard Neveu. Ridículo, sin dudas, pero era el menos apropiado para él, por lo tanto, el más adecuado para la situación muerto-a pesar-de-vivo en que Severus Snape se encontraba. Él suspiró al percibir de quién lo llamaba - Fernand Vittel, un alumno brillante del curso avanzado de pociones de la Universidad de Lyon, no era una cabeza-loca cualquiera -, entonces, él paró de caminar y se dio la vuelta.

- Professour Neveu. Que marravilla encontrarrle. - dijo el chico al llegar hasta Snape/Neveu.

-¿Me buscabas a estas horas de la noche, Sr. Vittel? - con una ceja arqueada involuntariamente.

-Perrdone la indiscrrecion del horárrio y la imperrtinencia, señorr. Pero, como sabe, necesito un orientadorr para mi trabajo de final de currso y pensé si el señorr podría aceptar...

-Eso depende del contenido de su trabajo. - interrumpió Snape.

-Será sobre los efectos de la Poción de la Conciencia cuando administrrada en conjunto con la Mata-lobo. Trabajo con la hipótesis de auxiliarr la transforrmacion y manterr la conciencia a un hombrre lobo.

-Ciertamente Interesante. - comentó. - Yo sólo podré orientarlo a partir del mes de enero, Sr. Vittel. Búsqueme tan pronto como se reanuden las clases.

-Sí, señorr. Muchas grracias. Feliz navidad señorr. - y el chico se fue sonriendo por la calle.

Snape continuó su camino hasta en casa. Observando las muchas familias que aún estaban en la plaza decorada. Todas las familias eran muggles. Sí, él había comprado una casa en un barrio muggle, suponiendo que seria muy arriesgado cambiarse a un barrio mágico. Esquivo una bola de nieve que un niño había tirado jugando y alcanzó el patio de su casa. Entró en casa y subió directo para su cuarto. La chimenea ya estaba encendida no tardó ni cinco minutos para que Sam, su elfo doméstico, trajera su té nocturno y junto en la bandeja había una carta, que él prefirió ignorar y abrirla por la mañana.

Snape se dio una ducha rápida, se puso unos pantalones cómodos para dormir y se sentó frente a la chimenea, apreciando la soledad de su casa. Bien, tal vez esta soledad no estuviera siendo muy apreciada como fue en su día. Tenía que admitir que, que muchas veces en estos dos meses en París, se había imaginando cómo sería si fuera él a pasear de la mano con una mujer hermosa por los cafés de la ciudad.

De cualquier forma, a pesar de su compañera soledad estaba haciéndose incomoda, allí era mejor que en Londres. Si se hubiera quedado allí, si no hubiera fingido su propia muerte , su vida estaría transformada en un infierno. Tendría que soportar los miles de reconocimientos de "Héroe de guerra" que les concedieron después de Harry-el-niño-que-sobrevivió-incansablemente-y-salvó-mundo-magico-Potter haber difundido para quién quisiera oír que él, Severus Snape, estaba enamorado de Lily Evans desde la adolescencia,y por supuesto, haber sido ridiculizado por James Potter en su periodo escolar... "¡El imbécil del chiquillo entendió todo mal!¡ Aquellos recuerdos no contenían inclinaciones amorosas, sólo una gran amistad! Yo nunca estuve enamorado de Evans! ¡Yo estaba enamorado Florence,en aquella época!"

Florence. La primera persona en morir por sus decisiones equivocadas. Florence y el hijo que ella esperaba. Él intentó protegerla, intentó alejarse de ella, pero fue imposible. Florence y sus cabellos castaños, sus ojos verdes. Florence y su perfume de flores y avellanas. Tres meses lejos de ella fue más de lo que él podía soportar , más que suficiente para hacerle arrodillarse a los pies de ella y pedirle el matrimonio. Boda que nunca llegó a suceder.

Ella le oculto que estaba embarazada cuando él la abandonó. Sí, fue Snape quién la dejó. Sólo que, cuando llegó a la casa de su madre, en la Calle de la Hilandera, vio a Florence sentada en la porche hablando con Eileen, vistiendo una blusa ligera que apenas escondía la pequeña barriga redonda de tres meses, él nunca más la dejó ir. La escondió, de todo y de todos. Pero cuando,en el séptimo mes de embarazo, Avery la encontró, no quedo ningún cuerpo para ser enterrado. Sólo dulces recuerdos, transformados en una cicatriz punzante. Snape cerró los ojos al acordarla. Aún le dolía mucho. Dumbledore siempre le había dicho que aquel era el tipo de herida que jamás cicatrizaría. El viejo tenia razón.

Desde la muerte de Florence, Snape se había prometido jamás permitirse amar nuevamente. Y así lo hizo. Ahora veía que su promesa fue cumplida,: tenía 38 años y nunca volvió a envolverse sentimentalmente con ninguna mujer desde los 20 años, desde la muerte de Florence. Y estaba solo,dolorosamente solo.

Su madre fue la segunda a pagar por sus malas decisiones. Lily, la tercera.

"Dumbledore, el cuarto y el último."

Y, tal vez, de todas las atrocidades que él había sido forzado a hacer durante la guerra, matar Albus Dumbledore había sido la más difícil.

Eileen Snape se estaba muriendo, al poco tiempo, del dolor y la miseria por las decisiones del hijo que tanto amaba y que veía desperdiciar la vida en las manos de las oscuridad. Voldemort la mató, antes que la tristeza se la llevara.

"Pero fui yo quien firmó su sentencia de muerte. Así como lo de Lily. De la misma forma que la de Albus."

Florence también fue su culpa. Pero él prefería no decir eso, ni aún en pensamiento. No lo soportaba.


	2. Capitulo 2 Melissa Adams

**Cap. 002 - Melissa Adams**

Melissa Adams Dumbledore estaba harta de Londres y de todo aquel parloteo de la post-guerra y del" Glorioso Harry Potter". Sí, ella era la hija de Albus Dumbledore que nadie sabía que existía, pero eso no le daba el derecho a ningún periodista, mucho menos a Rita Skeeter, de que la siguiera allá adónde quiere que fuera y la atormentara con preguntas; sobre su relación con Potter o su opinión sobre la dudosa actitud de Severus Snape, asesino de su padre, durante la guerra. Por eso, estaba decidida a transferir su Máster en 'Venenos y Antídotos' de Oxford para Lyon y trasladarse a Francia.

Por más que Minerva McGonagall, a quién ella consideraba como una madre, estuviera en contra y hubiera llorado con su decisión, alegando que se mudaba en la noche de navidad. Melissa entonces, decidió irse antes de navidad. A lo que McGonagall alegó que de todas formas la familia Weasley, con quienes pasarían las navidades, quedarían muy molestos si ella no asistía.

"Claro... ¡La 'familia Weasley' se molestaría! Minerva creyó que no me daría cuenta de lo que está intentando hacer."

Fue por eso que cuando Kingsley Shacklebolt, el nuevo Ministro de Magia le otorgó el permiso a Melissa para aparecerse en otro país, ella no lo pensó dos veces y así lo hizo en ese mismo momento.

"Lyon, allá voy."

* * *

Ella había conseguido comprar un apartamento cerca del centro de París, en un barrio muggle, sólo por precaución.

"¡Si Skeeter aparece por aquí, juro que le pego un tiro en el río!" - pensaba ella, mientras mágicamente arreglaba sus pertenencias.

Al terminar, tomó un baño y separó los materiales que necesitaría llevar para las clases que comenzaban el 3 de enero. Sí, aún era muy pronto para pensar en organizar los cuadernos y libros, pero eso le permitiría ocupar la cabeza en otra cosa, para sí no pensar en una alta figura de cabellos y ropas negras que aterraba los pasillos de Hogwarts en aquel entonces.

Miró por la ventana, observando las luces de la ciudad y respiró hondo. Sus pensamientos, como siempre y sin importar lo que se encontrara haciendo, volaron al recuerdo de Severus Snape. Desde que él murió parecía que sus sentimientos se habían intensificado. En vez de que su muerte le ayudara a olvidarlo, sólo sirvió para hacer que lo amara mucho más.

Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a arreglar el apartamento. No fue hasta que cogió un libro que recordó que aún no había hecho algo muy importante:

"Tengo que escribir al coordinador del curso, informando que ya estoy en la ciudad y confirmando mi traslado."

Sin más, cogió un pergamino y comenzó a escribir.

"Estimado Sr. Neveu,

Por la presente le informo que ya me encuentro en París y me gustaría estudiar mi Máster en 'Venenos y Antídotos' en la Universidad de Lyon a partir del día 3 de enero, por lo tanto pido programar una entrevista, preferiblemente antes de Navidad. Usted recibió mi solicitud de vacante la semana pasada, era un caso de urgencia.

Cualquier problema referente a mi documentación, por favor avíseme con anticipación.

Agradezco la atención.

Melissa Adams"

Paró dos veces antes de firmar el nombre. Pero se decidió a firma sólo con Adams. Aún estando en París haría como su padre siempre prefirió hacer – "Nada de usar el apellido 'Dumbledore'" - ¡Menos aún con mitad de los periodistas británicos detrás de ella!

Entregó la carta a Fawkes, una lechuza blanca y rojiza que su padre le había regalado, la cual ella decidió nombrar igual que la ave fénis de él, a la que ella siempre admiró. Observó como la lechuza desaparecía en la noche helada de París y fue acostarse.

* * *

**7hs**

Cuando despertó y bajo por el desayuno, Snape se acordó del sobre que ignoró la noche anterior.

- Sam, dame aquella carta que estaba junto a mi té anoche-.

El elfo doméstico se la dio.

Snape la abrió y leyó.

"Melissa Adams..."

¿Por qué aquel nombre no le era extraño?

"Adams era un nombre bastante común en Inglaterra... ¿Habrá sido mi alumna en Hogwarts?"

Probablemente sí.

La chica tenía que pasar por una entrevista antes de, efectivamente, asistir a la Universidad de Lyon. Y él, como director del área donde ella estudiaría, era el encargado de la entrevista.

"Será mejor que sea yo. Si ella me reconoce puedo intentar explicarle"

Y el lado Slytherin, añadió:

"O puedo _obliviarla_."

* * *

Eran más de las 10 de la mañana cuando Melissa despertó. En la televisión ponían dibujos animados, manía que ella cogió de su padre - de la misma forma que la devoción por el ballet y el sorbete de limón.

Era casi medio día cuando ella decidió finalmente levantarse. Y, al llegar a la sala, noto que había una carta, que fue a parar debajo de la mesa de centro, al parecer había sido lanzada desde la ventana. Con un toque de su varita y un _accio_ murmurado, el sobre estaba en sus manos.

"Señorita Adams

Es un placer para la universidad tener entre sus estudiantes una mente tan brillante como la suya. Debo añadir, además, que sus notas impresionaron a todos nuestros profesores, por lo tanto, no se sorprenda si estos quieren conocerla.

Su entrevista está programada para el 23 de diciembre en el café de _LeMond_, en la Alameda de los cafés a las16hrs. Por favor, no llegue tarde.

Atentamente,

Gerard Neveu

Director del área de Pociones de Venenos y Antídotos de la Universidad de Lyon"

- ¡Esta tarde! ¡Gracias a Merlín! ¡Puedo ir de compras y descubrir en donde pasan la Navidad las personas solas solteras en esta ciudad!

Y ella, sin importarle la hora, trató de tomar un café bien cargado.

* * *

**15hs y 25min.**

Melissa estaba caminando por la Alameda de los Cafés, con tres bolsas de compras reducidas en su bolso. Entró en el Café _LeMond_.

- ¿Hay alguna reserva en nombre de Gerard Neveu?

- Sí, debes ser la Señorita. Adams, el Señor Neveu siempre cita las entrevistas de la Universidad aquí en el café. Sígueme, por favor.

Ella lo siguió y se sentó en la mesa indicada por la camarera. Pidió un capuchino y esperó al Señor Gerard Neveu.

"Debe ser un francés con buena pinta; probablemente un snoob lleno de granos." - Trataba adivinar. - "O puede ser un viejo del tipo mi padre... lleno de chistes irritantes." -Sin embargo un tercer pensamiento surgió. - "O tal vez, ese Neveu puede ser un hombre alto, de vestimentas y cabellos negros... como el que ocupa mis pensamientos desde sexto año en Hogwarts..."-se rió, sola, sintiendo una punzada de tristeza, dándose cuenta. - "Bien que podría... si él no estuviera muerto." - suspiró recordando, arrepentida, la vez que había decidido contarle a su padre que estaba enamorada de Severus Snape. - "Yo, tonta, creí que él me ayudaría, después de todo, él siempre dijo que le gustaba mucho Severus."- Melissa lo llamaba por su primer nombre, como si fueran conocidos, o amigos, o - como ella prefería pensar - amantes, una pareja. - "Pero no, mi padre esperó a que me formara y amablemente me dio una patada fuera de Hogwarts... no es que me queje, no. Pero no puedo dejar de imaginar lo que podría haber sucedido si yo me hubiera declarado a Severus, o si yo hubiera continuado en Hogwarts como profesora, que era lo que yo quería... ¿estaríamos juntos...? ¿Seguiría vivo aún?"

- Señorita Adams. - llamó una voz.

Y Melissa tembló de los pies a la cabeza.

"No... es sólo una alucinación."

Pero, como reflejo de su impresión, ella se giró tan rápidamente en dirección a quién la había llamado que cayó de la silla desastrosa mente, llamando la atención de todos para sí.

* * *

Snape caminaba por la Alameda de los Cafés, a lo lejos ya podía ver la mesa que siempre utilizaba para las entrevistas de la universidad, una mujer ya estaba sentada en ella.

"Brillante y hermosa." - le surgió el pensamiento, involuntariamente. - "El mismo pelo rizado y castaños como los de Florence y... sí, Adams fue mi alumna, la conocía de algún lugar... pero no consigo recordar la imagen de ella en el salón de clases... a pesar de tener la certeza de que es de Hogwarts que la conozco."

Él entró en el Café _LeMond_ y fue hasta la mesa en la que ella estaba.

- Señorita Adams. - llamó, de pie detrás de su silla.

Melissa estaba tirada en el suelo, completamente roja de vergüenza; mientras todos allí, incluido él, la miraban.

"No es él... sólo la voz y los cabellos son parecidos." - pensó, con una decepción infundada. - "¡Que ridículo! Qué impresión tiene de mi tirada en el suelo..."

-Permitirme ayudarla. - dijo Snape, estirando la mano elegantemente para que ella aceptara.

Y nuevamente Melissa se estremeció.

"La voz tiene el mismo tono... ¡y los ojos!"

Ella aceptó la mano de él y se puso de pie.

-Disculpe la escena... - murmuró ella. - Yo... estaba distraída.

- No necesita disculparse. - Sonriendo ligeramente.

"Realmente, este no es Severus Snape." - pensó ella.

-Siéntese. - indicó él, sentándose en la silla de enfrente.

Melissa se sentó y tomó un sorbo del capuchino ya frío.

Snape la observó.

"Los ojos de ella... me recuerdan a alguien... ¡Son iguales a los de Albus!"

- ¿Perdóneme la indiscreción, pero nos conocemos? - él preguntó.

-No. Yo nunca conocí a ningún Gerard Neveu, se lo aseguro.

"No, claro que no." - pensó, irritado. - "Hace dos meses atrás este no era mi nombre ¡este nombre ridículo ni debería existir!"

- Entonces, vamos a comenzar con la entrevista. La señorita viene de la Universidad de Oxford ¿correcto?

- Sí, señor.

-¿Y por qué decidió pedir este traslado?

Ella sonrió.

"Ella sólo puede ser pariente de Albus." - pensó él, aturdido por la sonrisa igual que la de su viejo amigo.

-¿Usted es bueno guardando secretos?

-Dando que la señorita no está refugiándose aquí por haber asesinado alguien en Inglaterra, entonces todo está bien.

-No, la verdad es que estoy refugiándome aquí, ¡pero no porque maté alguien! - rió ella. – A pesar de que la tentación era grande... estoy huyendo de los medios británicos. Me descubrieron después de la guerra y me cogieron como algún tipo de mártir a causa de la trágica muerte de mi padre, creo. Como si yo no supiera, en esa época, sobre los planes de mi padre en premeditar su propia muerte.

"¿Premeditar su propia muerte?" - Estaba confuso.

- ¿Quién era su padre?

- Albus Dumbledore.

Snape la miro fijamente y dio gracias a los muchos años de espionaje que le ayudaron a ocultar el asombro en su rostro.

- Sé quién fue, el ex-director de Hogwarts.

- ¿Lo conoció? - Pregunto ella.

- Yo estudié en Hogwarts, Señorita Adams.

-Bueno, por su acento yo pude percibir que usted no es de aquí. Yo, obviamente, también estudié en Hogwarts.

"¡Ella fue mi alumna!" - pensó Snape. - "Pero no recuerdo nada sobre ella... ni de qué casa era."

- ¿En qué casa estudio, si me permite preguntar?

- Slytherin de corazón, Gryffindor por desgracia. Usted fue de Slytherin, ¿Verdad?

-¿Cómo lo sabe? - Quiso saber.

- Usted, tiene el tipo... ¡Siete años aprendiendo a odiar Slytherin, una aprende a reconocerlos de lejos! - ella sonrió.

- Entonces ¿la señorita odia a los de Slytherin? – Tanteo él.

-No ¡ni mucho menos! Incluso estuve enamorada de uno. – y los ojos de ella perdieron el brillo.

- ¿Y se enamoraron? - no recordaba de haber sabido de una pareja Slytherin / Gryffindor en los más de 15 años que dio clases en Hogwarts.

- No. Él no era un alumno. - ella suspiró, triste. - Pero es pasado, él ya está muerto, de cualquier forma.

-Correcto. - él notó que había algo más que ella no quería decir. - No permitimos implicación de los alumnos con los profesores de Lyon, Señorita Adams.-

- En Hogwarts tampoco está permitido, Señor Neveu. Y, como ya dije, no aconteció nada entre el Prof. Snape y yo. - ella ruborizándose al decir el nombre de él.

Snape dejo caer la copa que había llevado a los labios sin haber tomado siquiera un sorbo.

"¿Ella estaba enamorada de mí? ¿La hija de Albus estaba enamorada de mí?"

¿Por qué no conseguía recordar nada sobre ella?

-¿Por eso es por lo que los periodistas británicos están detrás de usted? – él controló la voz, para que esta no le temblara. -¿A causa de su implicación con un profesor?

-Sí y no.-Ella suspiro hondo.

-Entienda, yo necesito saber todo sobre usted para poder admitirla en Lyon. - mintió él. - No podemos aceptar una alumna con tal escándalo en el currículum. Aunque esta tenga notas excepcionales como las suyas. – era una gran mentira, ella ya estaba aceptada, ella había sido aceptada en el exacto momento en que él había leído las notas y las opiniones de los profesores de Oxford respecto a ella.

-Lo sé - ella miró para la taza de capuchino frío sobre la mesa y levantó los ojos, para encararlo, sintiendo el mismo temblor que sentía al mirar al dueño de sus pensamientos. - Rita Skeeter está escribiendo un libro sobre Severus Snape y quiere entrevistarme acerca de mi relación con él, y como la muerte de mi padre le afectó a eso. Sólo que, como yo le dije: ¡NUNCA ha habido ningún tipo de relación, ni siquiera amigable entre Snape y yo! ¡El adorable título de insufrible sabelotodo es, originalmente, mío y no de Hermione Granger! - ella rió con amargura.

¡Y entonces se acordó!

"¡Melissa Adams, se sentaba siempre en la primera fila, al lado de Nymphadora Tonks, levantaba el brazo a todas las preguntas que yo hacía, era mucho más que una sabelotodo y mucho más insoportable que Granger! Sacaba diez de nota en todo lo que hacía. Absolutamente todo." -la observó atentamente. - "¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Ella no había cambiado nada desde séptimo año. Tal vez el cuerpo..." - y entonces él se extrañó, aún más. - "¿Cómo es que nunca me di cuenta que ella albergaba algún sentimiento hacia mí? Ella es preciosa..." - y se reprendió por estar pensando aquello. - "Era mi alumna. Albus jamás me lo hubiera permitido, principalmente por ser su hija,"- Luego, se le ocurrió una idea.

- ¿Por eso su padre la envió de viajes de estudios tan pronto como se graduó en Hogwarts?

- Sí. - se asombro de que él supiera aquello. - ¿Como lo sabe?

-Tenemos su currículum, Rita. Adams. - mintió él.

-Cierto. Sí, fue por eso. Yo le conté a él, creyendo que me ayudaría, pero estaba equivocada. Mi padre me echó del castillo al día siguiente de mi graduación. Y yo nunca más tuve la oportunidad de hablar con Snape. - ella quedó mirando la puesta de sol, triste. - Si no le importa, prefiero no hablar sobre ello. Él ya está muerto. - Lo miró seria. - Nunca tuve ningún tipo de relación con mi profesor, Señor Neveu.

Snape quedó callado por un tiempo, sólo observándola. Tenía la cara de Albus. Los mismos ojos, la misma expresión seria, la misma sonrisa.

"Sólo el color de los cabellos no es el mismo. Vi una foto, cierta vez, Albus era pelirrojo cuando joven."

-Señorita Adams, creo que nuestra entrevista termina aquí. - fue todo lo que pensaba decir. - Sus referencias son las mejores posibles, así como sus notas. Bienvenida a la Universidad de Lyon.

- Gracias, Señor Neveu. - Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

Se detuvo para preguntar algo al camarero que la había guiado hasta la mesa.

- Podría informarme ¿Dónde hay una cena de navidad para solteros por este barrio?

-Aquí nosotros siempre tenemos una, Señorita Adams. - respondió el muchacho, indicando el salón del café.

- ¿Y cómo funciona? ¿Hay lista cerrada? ¿Cuánto es la entrada?

- Hay una lista, sí. Y el coste es de 15 euros.

- Yo vendré ¿Puede ponerme en la lista?

-Entonces la esperamos a usted - él sonrió y anotó el nombre de ella en la lista de la cena de navidad.

-Gracias. - y salió del cafetería.

Siguió a pie por la Alameda de los Cafés y miró hacia atrás para ver al tal Gerard Neveu sentado en la misma mesa en la que ellos estuvieron hablando hace poco. Él era muy parecido a Snape. La voz, los cabellos, el porte elegante...

"¡Para, Melissa! Contrólate." - respiró hondo. - "Probablemente un hombre como Neveu este casado y con familia... ¡y es mi profesor!"

¿Qué maldición era aquella que siempre encontraba a los profesores, de cabellos lisos y negros, interesantes?

* * *

Snape continuó sentado en la mesa. La vio hablar con el camarero, después le preguntaría a John lo que ella quería saber.

"Albus hizo de todo para mantenerla alejada de mí. Y cuando soy dado como muerto, ella decide huir a la misma ciudad que yo. Si yo creyera en el destino..."


	3. Capitulo 3 Cena de Navidad

**Cap. 003 – Cena de Navidad.**

**Noche de Navidad.**

Melissa salió del baño, envuelta en un albornoz y con los rizos mojados. Miró su reloj de pulsera.

"Casi las 8."

Sacó un vestido azul oscuro, recto, ligeramente sensual, unos zapatos plateados, accesorios a juego y un abrigo negro. Comenzó a vestirse, primero se puso las medias y el vestido; se secó el cabello con un hechizo y se colocó los accesorios. Se maquilló muy ligeramente y por último se calzó los zapatos.

Anduvo a pie por la calle hasta llegar a la Alameda de los Cafés.

Desde lejos, se podía afirmar que el Café _LeMond_ estaba concurrido. Entró y fue recibida por el mismo camarero de la última vez.

- Feliz navidad, Señorita Adams. Tenga una buena noche. -Indicándole el salón decorado.

Melissa caminó entre las personas y mesas, decidiendo sentarse en una esquina.

* * *

John, el camarero, fue a la cocina detrás de Snape.

- Señor Neveu. La Señorita Adams acaba de llegar.

- Gracias, John. Quédese en mi lugar, vigile los preparativos para la cena.

Dejó al empleado en la cocina y se dirigió al salón.

Una única mirada entre los invitados fue suficiente para localizarla.

"Hermosa y sola."

Melissa destacaba, aún sentada en el rincón oscuro del salón, no conseguía pasar desperdiciada; tanto que Snape podía percibir las miradas de los hombres sobre en ella.

Fue hasta allí.

* * *

Melissa notó que Neveu venía en su dirección. Su corazón se aceleró por el modo en que caminaba.

"Igual... exactamente igual al de Severus."

Unas ganas de llorar se apoderaron de ella.

"¡Está muerto, mujer! ¡Deja de soñar!"

- Buenas noches, Señorita Adams.

Su voz la hizo estremecer, como siempre.

- Buenas noches, Señor Neveu. No imaginaba encontrarlo en una cena para solteros en la noche de navidad. - ella sonrió, ocultando sus ojos aguados por las lágrimas contenidas.

- Yo no tenía otro lugar donde pasar el navidad ¿Me permite? - él señaló la silla vacía que se encontraba al lado de ella.

-Por supuesto, por favor, siéntese. – Se sentó al lado de ella. - ¿No tiene familia? ¿Amigos?

- No. No estoy casado y llevo poco tiempo en la ciudad, insuficiente como para tener una amistad que me invite a pasar la navidad.

- Este es el problema de mudarse a una ciudad en la que no se conoce a nadie...

-Pero usted aún no conoce a nadie, sólo porque no quiere- y él señaló a los chicos que la miraban desde que ella llegó.

- Ah... ellos. No estoy buscando novio, Señor Neveu. Vine a París a estudiar, no por el eslogan de: "La ciudad del amor".

Él sólo sonrió de lado y miró hacia el salón.

Melissa aprovechó que él había dejado de mirar en su dirección y lo observó.

"Es muy parecido a Severus..."

Mientras lo observaba en la pequeña mesa, no le cupo ninguna duda de que, Neveu, debía tener algún parentesco con Snape. Su mirada recorrió al hombre, desde su cara bajo por los hombros, pasando por los brazos, hasta llegar a sus manos.

"Grandes, elegantes y seguras; exactamente iguales." - un estremecimiento de deseo la sacudió. Cuántas veces, no había soñado con las manos de Snape paseando sobre su cuerpo... conocía cada línea, cada callo y cada cicatriz de las manos del hombre. - "Y las de Neveu son iguales, idénticas." - ella volvió a mirar el rostro de él, que ahora le regresaba la miraba con un brillo de curiosidad.- "El contorno de su cara... los mismos labios finos, la nariz ganchuda, lo mandíbula cuadrada, los mismo ojos negros penetrantes." - ella sonrió y parpadeó. - "La misma manía Slytherin de intentar entrar en la mente de las personas cuando ellas no están prestando atención."

Snape le devolvió la sonrisa al ver que evitaba la invasión de sus pensamientos.

Las luces se borraron, Melissa instintivamente llevó su mano a la varita. Sin embargo, sintió una mano grande y caliente sobre la suya, impidiéndoselo.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando? - ella estaba poniéndose nerviosa.

-Observe el centro del salón. - murmuró él, inclinándose en su dirección, quedando tan cerca de ella, que sintió su hálito sobre su rostro, en su mejilla, muy cerca de los labios.

Un escalofrío la recorrió de los pies a la cabeza. Sintió que él se alejaba y, aprovechándose de la oscuridad y del repentino miedo que experimentó, ella se aproximó a él. Tocó su brazo y se inclinó hacia delante, sintió su cabello fino y suave tocarle el rostro. Cuando el perfume que desprendía de él la alcanzó, no pudo alejarse de él, simplemente olvidó lo que le susurraba al oído.

"No... no puede ser." - era el mismo olor, el mismo perfume. - "Madera, lluvia, avellanas y un toque de jengibre." - este era el perfume de Snape, perfume que, ella sabía, ¡él mismo lo preparaba! El mismo que ella percibió todos los días, por más de una semana, una vez en la que Tonks hizo explotar un caldero en el aula de Pociones y Snape fue a parar a la enfermaría del castillo durante 11 días.

Una luz iluminó el centro del salón y se esparció. Una bellísima mesa preparada con la cena de navidad apareció en el centro del salón. Todos aplaudían; Melissa estaba muy impresionada y miraba a Neveu, sin conseguir alejarse.

-¿Algún problema, señorita Adams?

- Yo... - respiró hondo, moviendo la cabeza, intentando pensar en algo coherente. - Sólo me asusté; no me gusta oscuridad. Perdone mi actitud infantil.

Él no le dijo nada, sólo clavó su mirada en ella y sonrió. Entonces, se levantó y se dirigió a ella, estirando la mano.

- ¿Me acompaña?

-Yo... claro. - aceptó la mano de él y se levantó, siguiéndolo a la mesa de la cena.

Neveu tenía también la misma altura que Snape. Ella no se sentía bien, se mareo levemente.

-¿Todo bien, Adams? - preguntó él pasando una mano por su espalda desnuda agarrándola suavemente.

Ese gesto fue la gota que colmo el vaso. Melissa lo miro ¡estaba loca! ¡Solo podía ser eso! Se sentía completamente enamorada de aquel desconocido que parecía un doble de su amado Severus. Necesitaba salir de allí.

"¡Es mi profesor!" "No. Aún no es mi profesor. A partir del día tres de enero..." -lo miró. - "Los mismo ojos negros... ah, Severus." – Tenía unas ganas inmensas de llorar.

- Estoy bien, discúlpeme por preocuparle, Señor Neveu. Pero me debo ir. - y ella se deshizo del agarre de él y fue hacia la puerta, donde John ya tenía su abrigo en las manos, que se puso antes de salir a la Alameda que se encontraba cubierta de nieve.

Snape detuvo el impulso de ir tras ella. Sabía lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Está reconociéndome."

Y está asustada.

"Porque... aún tiene sentimientos hacia mí."

No podía arriesgarse, por eso debía dejarla ir. Si la siguiera, ella podría descubrirlo todo y no sería difícil para él enamorarse de Melissa. Si no estaba ya enamorándose, de alguna manera. Finalmente, no podía negar, que saber que una mujer lo amaba en silencio, lo había trastocado.

* * *

Estaba confusa. ¡Eso era!

"¡Neveu, probablemente ni se parece a Severus! Debía ser rubio, de ojos azules y ¡estoy alucinando!" - pensaba exasperada mientras las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro, mientras caminaba a casa.

Era ridícula la manera como estaba sufriendo por la muerte de Snape. Él nunca le dirigió una palabra agradable en todos los años de convivencia.

"¿Cómo pude enamorarme de él? ¡Ni guapo era!" - otro pensamiento surgió para defenderlo: - "Siempre fue fiel a la Orden y a mi padre. Dueño de una personalidad fuerte, un mago poderoso. Sin hablar de su cuerpo..." -cerró los ojos por un momento, siendo dominada por una fantasía que la estremecía completamente. - "Y su olor... era el mismo perfume que usó Neveu está noche."

Ella llegó al edificio en que vivía; subió al tercer piso y entró en casa. Mientras tomaba un baño se prometió a sí misma, que ya no pasaría cerca de la Alameda de los Cafés. Evitaría encontrarse con Gerard Neveu, el máximo tiempo posible.

* * *

**31 de diciembre 1998**

En una de sus caminatas, por los tiendas de segunda mano de la ciudad, Melissa recibió un folleto mágico de una fiesta de año nuevo de los estudiantes del área de pociones de la Universidad de Lyon.

"Bien, es una manera de comenzar a relacionarme."

Decidió que iría.

Eran más de las 9 de la noche y estaba terminando de arreglarse. Se vistió con el mismo vestido que usó para su graduación de Hogwarts, de seda rosa, con una falda de gasa rosa por debajo que le daba más vuelo. Se recogió el pelo en un gran tirabuzón dejándolo en un lado, sobre su hombro. Se miró en el espejo.

Recordó como lloró el día de la graduación. Su padre le había avisado de su viaje de estudios a Brasil esa misma mañana, se paso el día en los jardines del castillo, llorando.

Terminó de maquillarse y se calzó los zapatos.

Esta vez no iría caminando, así que llamó un taxi.

Caminó hasta el lugar en que tomaría el taxi para llegar a la fiesta; mientras tanto, ella se acordó de los sueños que había tenido de su padre. Sueños extremadamente reales, en que los él le decía repetidas veces: "Yo intenté separarlos, ahora me arrepiento, mi hija... tú podrías haberlo hecho feliz, él merece ser amado. Entiende que tuve miedo; pero el destino los ha juntado nuevamente..."

¡Melissa no entendía nada!

"Es el tipo de cosas típicas que decía mi padre... esta frase sólo tendrá sentido de aquí a unos tres años ¡puedo apostarlo!"

El conductor se detuvo, le pagó y salió del coche.

Entró en el salón del baile ¡el cual estaba lleno! Se dirigió hasta la barra, donde pidió un martini seco y esperó.

- Oye ¡tú eres nueva por aquí! - comentó un muchacho apoyado en la barra alado de ella.

- Sí, me llamó Melissa Adams, me trasladé a Lyon en mitad del semestre.

- Y por tu acento, sólo puedes ser la chica de Oxford, ¿acerté?

-Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?

- Los profesores sólo hablaban de ti en los últimos días. - él estiró la mano para saludarla - Fernand Vittel, un placer.

- El placer es mío, Señor Vittel.

Ella cogió su martini y pasó toda la noche de año nuevo hablando con sus nuevos compañeros; con Vittel siempre a su lado.

* * *

**3 de Enero de 1999.**

**Primer día de clases en Lyon.**

Melissa llegó pronto, con su caja de materiales, al laboratorio indicado. Su primera clase sería _Venenos_. Nadie estaba en la sala, así que, decidió dejar su material y salir a los pasillos para conocer el edificio.

-¿Está perdida, señorita Adams?

Era el dueño de la voz que la hacía estremecer, justo como la de su difunto amor.

- No, profesor Neveu. Sólo llegué temprano a mi clase y salí a caminar por los pasillos para conocer la escuela. Pero ya estoy volviendo para mi clase, con permiso.

- Voy a acompañarla. Su primera clase de hoy es _Venenos_, ¿cierto?

- Sí.

-Pues yo soy su profesor.

Ella lo miró, sorprendida, como si hubiera recibido de sorpresa un golpe en la boca del estómago. Caminaron uno al lado del otro en silencio hasta la clase.

Había pasado casi una semana desde que la vio y Melissa le parecía aún más hermosa de lo que recordaba. El mismo perfume dulce y fresco de violetas y avellanas. Recordó los sueños que había tenido con Albus repitiéndole que haría todo lo posible para remediar el error que había cometido al separarlos.

"Realmente, no debería beber tanto antes de dormir."

Entraron en la sala en la que él iba a dar la asignatura de _Venenos_. Snape se sentó en la mesa del profesor, dándose cuenta de que el material de Melissa estaba sobre la mesa más cercana a su escritorio.

"Como en Hogwarts."

Caminó hasta la mesa y sentó, abrió un libro y comenzó a leerlo.

Snape se dio cuenta que ella se veía abatida.

- ¿Señorita, está bien?

-Sí, ¿por qué no lo estaría? – preguntó, seca.

-No le veo desde hace más de una semana, pensé que estaba enferma. Después de todo, París no es una ciudad grande como para que nunca nos encontremos. - se reprendió por decir aquello, ¿adónde quería llegar con aquella conversación ridícula?

- Estoy bien, no tiene por qué preocuparse por mi bienestar. Tuve sólo algunos problemas... - "... como repetidos sueños de nosotros dos en la cama, en la bañera, sobre la mesa de la sala de pociones de Hogwarts." - respiró hondo y volvió a leer.

Los otros alumnos comenzaron a llegar.

La clase transcurrió sin contratiempos, o casi. Melissa no conseguía desviar su atención del profesor.

"¡Hasta la manera de dar clase es la misma! Puedo imaginarlo girándose y descontando puntos de Gryffindor sólo porque yo le estaba mirando."

El vaso de eléboro que ella sostenía se le resbaló de la mano, haciéndose añicos en el suelo.

-¡Todos a fuera del laboratorios, ahora! - gritó Snape, corriendo hasta Melissa, la cogió en brazos y salió a los pasillos en dirección a una sala de desintoxicación.

* * *

Cuando despertó, estaba sentada en un confortable sillón. Neveu la observaba atentamente, sentado frente al sillón, muy próximo al de ella.

-¿Cómo se siente señorita Adams? - preguntó, tranquilo.

- Un poco mareada... - murmuró ella.

-¿No siente ningún ardor o picazón?

-No.

-¿Recuerda lo que sucedió?

- Sí. - se sonrojó. - Yo me distraje y se me cayó de las manos un vaso de eléboro. - ella se sentó recta, quedando aún más cerca de él. - ¿Van a expulsarme por eso, no es así?

- No, pero será expulsada de las clases en los laboratorios por este semestre, comenzando por la de Venenos.

-No tengo ningún problema... yo ya estaba pensando en dejar la asignatura.

Snape la miró muy serio.

- Yo no hablé enserio, Señorita Adams. No será expulsa de ninguna asignatura, los accidentes suceden. ¿Por qué quiere dejar la asignatura de Venenos? Asistió sólo a la una clase ¿tan terrible profesor soy...?

- No. Usted es perfecto, el problema soy yo. Estoy un poco confusa, no me he adaptado a la vida aquí, creo.-Murmuró

- Si usted cree que es lo mejor, desista. Pero dejar Venenos no me impedirá molestarle en las demás asignaturas. - Estuvo a punto de sonreír. - Soy su profesor en el 75% de las asignaturas en las que está matriculada.

-¡Oh, no...! - murmuró, bajando la cabeza, derrotada.

- Entonces, soy yo el problema. - dijo Snape, extrañado por la reacción de ella. - ¿No le gustó mi manera de impartir la clase, señorita Adams?

-No es eso... - ella respiró hondo. - Por favor, no me entienda mal. No es nada personal, en absoluto. Son los fantasmas de mi pasado que están persiguiéndome y usted me recuerda a uno de ellos... - miró sus manos sobre su regazo.

- ¿El tal, Snape? - él lanzo.

-Así es. Y he estado teniendo sueños extraños con mi padre... - ella levantó el rostro y le miró. - Usted es tan parecido a Severus... los mismos ojos, labios, la voz, la manera de caminar, de dar clase, hasta sus manos... - cogió una mano de él entre las suyas. - Las mismas marcas que recuerdo. Y usa el mismo perfume que él usaba.

Él retiró la mano de entre las de ella.

-Usted lo conocía demasiado bien como para que yo continúe sin creer que nunca tuvo ninguna relación con él. - atacó. Después de todo él tenía que mantener la postura de director de curso responsable y cumplidor con las reglas, de la misma forma que necesitaba controlar su corazón, que latía descontrolado ante la visión de una desolada Melissa.

Ella respiró hondo, triste, y se levantó.

-Me disculpa si le causé algún desagrado, profesor Neveu. Pero está siendo muy difícil para mí aceptar que nunca podré tocar aquel al que amo. - derramando las lagrimas. - Discúlpeme. - y salió del aula.

* * *

**1 semana después.**

Se le hacía cada vez más difícil ignorar el sufrimiento que veía en los ojos azules de ella. Principalmente después de los sueños que había comenzado a tener con Dumbledore, en los que su viejo amigo le decía repetidamente:

"Hijo mío, no hagas eso, no te niegues el amor. No la hagas sufrir ¡No se hagan sufrir más!"

A lo que él respondía:

"¿Qué quieres que haga, Albus?"

"¡Cuéntale la verdad a Melissa!"

"¡Ella va a acabar odiándome!"

"¿Ese es tu miedo, hijo mío? Melissa te ha amado, en silencio, por más de cinco años. Ella sueña con contigo todas las noches y, llora tu muerte todos los días. ¿Cómo puedes creer que ella te odiaría por saber que estás vivo?" - Dumbledore respiró hondo. - "Tal vez al principio se sentirá herida, disgustada, engañada. Pero con el tiempo, yo tengo la certeza de que ella irá corriendo a tus brazos."

Severus se encontraba en su silenciosa habitación, sentado frente a la chimenea; mientras miraba hipnotizado el crepitar de las llamas y el cambio de colores de rojo a anaranjado. Era una costumbre que había adquirido en Hogwarts; algo que le gustaba hacer para desconectar su mente, para olvidar los problemas que cargaba sobre sus hombros, para olvidar las muertes que había causado, ya sea por sus propias manos o por sólo haberse involucrado con personas inocentes…

Y un par de ojos azules cruzaron su mente, pero no eran de su viejo amigo, a pesar de ser iguales, estos eran los de Melissa. Respiró hondo, jugueteando con la copa que tenía en sus manos. Sí, tenía que admitir que ella le importaba más de lo que a él le gustaría, eso, o había adquirido una úlcera gástrica nivel 5 que había terminado de corroer su estómago y ahora había pasado a su corazón. Sólo tenía esas dos explicaciones, de por qué él se sentía angustiado y acongojado siempre que veía los ojos tristes de la joven.

Tenía que hacer algo.

"O me alejo, o..."

¿Me declaro?

"No. No lo conseguiría. Nunca fui bueno con los sentimientos."

Tal vez él realmente no merecía a Melissa.

"Yo no merecía ni a Florence..."

Terminó de beber lo que restaba del líquido ámbar en su copa; mientras lo tragaba sintió el ardor del alcohol en su garganta y poco después, como este caía cual piedra en su estómago.

Fue a su cama, quitándose la ropa en el trayecto, para acostarse. Se durmió enseguida, con unos ojos azules que plagaban su mente, y sus sueños.

**Aquí tenéis otro capitulo , por ahora no hay ningún review así que no se si esta gustando, igualmente subiré la historia completa.**


	4. Capitulo 4 Descubrimientos

**Capítulo 004 Descubrimientos **

Fernand Vittel se había convertido en un amigo para todas horas. Melissa sabía que el muchacho estaba interesado en ella, mucho más de lo que le gustaría; por eso es que le había dejado bien claro que no estaba interesada en él de ninguna forma. Sin embargo, no creía que él hubiera aceptado aquello con tanta facilidad, al menos no como la que aparentaba.

Las clases con Gerard Neveu eran una batalla, cada palabra pronunciada por el profesor la hacía temblar hasta los huesos. Cuando él pasaba para verificar lo que cada uno hacía en sus calderos y ella podía respirar el maravilloso perfume que provenía de él, un golpe de deseo le asaltaba el cuerpo.

* * *

Verla conversando animadamente con Vittel le hacía hervir la sangre. Era obvio que el muchacho tenía intereses en Melissa y Snape no podía hacer nada para impedir que intentara ganarse el corazón de la joven.

"Tal vez sea mejor, así, yo jamás tendré la oportunidad de decirle a ella la verdad y arruinar su vida."

Pero, también sabía que, no soportaría por mucho más tiempo las sonrisas y cumplidos de Vittel hacia Melissa.

* * *

Melissa ya no se sentaba frente a la mesa del profesor, ahora optaba por sentarse al fondo del salón. Trataba de evitar a Neveu de todas las maneras posibles.

-Señorita Kless, preste más atención a la forma en que corta los ingredientes de su antídoto, los pedazos son muy grandes, esto podría dar lugar a un efecto catastrófico…- apenas había terminado de hablar cuando la chica añadió los trozos de rabo de salamandra al caldero y de pronto todo se sumió en un humo rosado, seguido de una explosión púrpura.

-¡Afuera todos, rápido! –gritó.

Melissa había sido empujada hacia atrás, se levantó del suelo y caminó por los escombros del taburete, en dirección a la puerta. Un pedazo del techo cayó y ella se tiró al suelo, cayendo sobre alguien.

-¡Profesor Neveu!

Él yacía en el suelo, completamente inconsciente y con un corte en la frente que sangraba.

Melissa conjuró una camilla, lo colocó sobre esta y lo levitó; se dirigió afuera del edificio por los pasillos. Al salir a la calle, la confusión ya se había formado en la puerta del laboratorio. Sin más, se apareció con Snape en su apartamento.

* * *

**Apartamento de Melissa**

Ella lo acostó en su cama, después fue a la cocina a calentar agua y coger algunas pociones del armario. Rápidamente, volvió al cuarto y trató de limpiar la herida que sangraba.

- Análisis. -murmuró pasando la varita sobre el cuerpo de él.

Nada roto, sólo el corte profundo en la frente y una dislocación en el hombro.

Melissa abrió la camisa de él que ya estaba manchada de sangre y le limpió el rostro, el cuello y el hombro.

-¿Pero qué...?- pasó nuevamente el paño húmedo y tibio sobre el cuello de el hombre y sintió una cicatriz grande, ancha y de alto relieve que iba desde la oreja hasta el hombro.

Melissa se quedó más de 2 minutos pasmada, mirando al hombre inconsciente sobre su cama, el paño mojado en sus manos goteando en el colchón.

"No..."

Ya de por sí desconfiaba después de tantas coincidencias… pero de ahí a afirmar que Neveu era Snape…

"No puede ser."

Y ella miró indecisa el antebrazo izquierdo del hombre, cubierto por la manga de la camisa.

"¿Será qué...?"

Dejó caer el paño en el recipiente con agua tibia y puso en su brazo, pero no tuvo el valor para subir la manga. Respiró hondo, volvió a coger el paño y trató la herida de la frente; limpió la sangre, que de nuevo había comenzado a gotear, y puso un vendaje; colocó el hombro en su lugar con ayuda de un hechizo y finalmente, le administró unas dosis de varias pociones: cicatrizante, antipirética y anti-inflamatoria. Terminó de arreglar todo y volvió a sentarse junto a él en la cama. Sin dejar de mirar el ante brazo izquierdo del hombre, se puso a pensar.

"Son demasiadas coincidencias..."

Sus manos temblaban mientras sus dedos alcanzaron los botones del puño de la camisa.

"Si él tiene la Marca..."

Ella cerró los ojos al desabrochar el último botón y, con los ojos aún cerrados subió la manga, no fue, hasta que el antebrazo estuvo descubierto que los abrió.

-¡No!

Melissa se alejó de la cama, aterrorizada, asustada y confundida.

"¡No... no puede ser... él está muerto!"

Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas; lágrimas de desesperación, de miedo, de amor y de incredulidad. Volvió a acercarse y se sentó junto a él, en la cama, cerca de su rostro, acariciándolo tentativamente.

-Severus... -su corazón latía enloquecido y dolorosamente.

Se levantó de la cama y salió del cuarto, llorando, aturdida y confusa.

"Yo lo vi muerto, ¡yo lloré sobre su cuerpo sin vida!"

Se sentó en el silencioso salón del apartamento con su mente trabajando frenéticamente, sentía como si su corazón quisiera saltar por su boca, angustiado y herido.

* * *

Snape se despertó sintiéndose un poco atontado.

No reconoció donde estaba.

Percibió que su camisa estaba abierta y que tenía un vendaje en la frente. La manga izquierda de su camisa abierta, la Marca estaba expuesta. Intentó sentarse en la cama pero no lo consiguió, estaba muy mareado. Se acostó de lado y sintió un perfume conocido en la almohada.

"Melissa."

Y entonces se acordó de la explosión en el laboratorio.

"Debe haberme traído aquí y, al parecer, también ha cuidado de mí." miró la Marca descubierta- "Maldición." - se levantó, controlando el mareo.

Oyó sollozos que provenían del salón y fue hasta allí. Melissa estaba sentada en el sofá, abrazada a sus rodillas, mientras sus hombros se sacudían a causa de los sollozos que profería.

- Señorita Adams.- la llamó.

Lo miró, su mirada acusatoria, triste y resentida.

- No hable conmigo. -murmuró ella. -Por favor, no hable conmigo.

Snape se quedó parado de pie, mirándola sin saber qué hacer.

Después de controlar los sollozos, Melissa lo miró.

-¿Por qué?- No era más que un susurro.

-¡No me interesa nada de eso! -ella lo interrumpió con brusquedad.

- ¡Quiero saber por qué continuó con esta farsa después de todo lo que le dije! ¿Cómo pudo? ¡Usted vio mi sufrimiento, mi dolor y continuó engañándome!-Casi gritó, mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar por la salón. -¡Yo lloré su muerte todos los días, yo lloré desesperadamente sobre su cuerpo sin vida, antes de retirarlo de la Casa de los Gritos!- ella se detuvo y lo encaró- ¿Cómo pudo?-

- Yo... no siento lo misma por usted; no quise engañarla. -mintió él.

- ¡Prefirió mentir a ahorrarme el sufrimiento!- río ella con sarcasmo.

Él no dijo nada.

-Vaya, Snape. -dijo ella.

- ¿Usted no pretenderá...? -él no quería irse y dejarla allí, sola y llorando; pero su lado Slytherin le advirtió que él necesitaba saber si ella se lo contaría a alguien.

-No. Yo no diré nada a nadie.- ella lo miró.- Para mí, usted continúa muerto- gruñó ella- Váyase ya, por favor - las lágrimas volvieron a derramarse.

Snape cerró su camisa, cogió la varita y se desapareció, en silencio.

Melissa se tiró en el sofá, continuaba llorando y con el corazón partido en miles de pedazos.

* * *

**2 de Febrero.**

Ella no volvió a dirigirle la palabra, ni una sola vez, durante más de dos semanas.

Snape se dio cuenta que, ella lloraba aún más que antes de saber que él estaba vivo. Lloraba de decepción, probablemente.

Al final de una clase de _Venenos,_ les recordó a los alumnos:

- No olviden que tienen que entregarme la redacción sobre los ingredientes que utilizaron en sus proyectos de: 'antídotos especie' y los análisis de los resultados, con sus hipótesis.

Los alumnos estuvieron de acuerdo y salieron.

"Tengo que hacer algo." - gruñó para sí mismo.

Había tomado una decisión, tras tres horas pensando.

Iría a buscarla y...

"Que sea lo que Albus quiera."

Si fuera rechazado por Melissa - lo que merecía - no sabría lo que hacer...

"Tal vez muera sólo, ¿qué es lo que hice para merecerlo?"

* * *

**22hrs**

Melissa aún estaba en la Universidad, terminando la redacción, sobre los ingredientes, del trabajo que Snape les había pedido. Se encontraba en el laboratorio vacío, dentro del pequeño armario de ingredientes, anotando todo en un cuaderno que traía en las manos. Ella escuchó pasos en el laboratorio.

-Fernand, creí que ya te habías ido. Yo aún no he terminando la redacción sobre los ingredientes-dijo ella.

Alguien se aproximó, entró en el armario y cerró la puerta.

-¡No cierres, no se abre por dentro! - se giró hacia la puerta y la sonrisa dio paso a una mirada melancólica y herida. Snape estaba allí, mirándola, muy de cerca- Snape...

- Señorita Dumbledore- él usó el verdadero nombre de la joven, como si quisiera recordarle que ella también estaba escondiéndose.

- ¿Usted cerró la puerta?

-Sí.

-¡Qué diablos!¡ Esa puerta no se abre por dentro! - Tiró el cuaderno al suelo, enfurecida, y pasó a lado de él hasta la puerta; ésta ni se movió de lugar a pesar de los esfuerzos que hacia la joven en golpearla. - ¡Maldita puerta! - se volvió hacia él. - ¿qué quiere usted aquí? ¡Este es el armario de los alumnos! - ella estaba nerviosa por estar en aquel espacio tan estrecho con él.

-Quiero hablar con usted - dijo en voz baja y suave.

- ¿Hablar de qué? ¿De que usted está vivo? ¡Bien, eso yo ya lo descubrí! - Estaba alterada, no conseguía controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo y corazón, sudaba y su respiración era descompasada.

-Perdóname, por favor - pidió él.

- No... - miró al suelo, suspirando triste. - Por lo menos no aún. - murmuró.

Snape llevó una mano al rostro femenino frente a él, haciéndola que lo mirara, y dio un paso al frente.

-¿Podrás perdonarme algún día?

Ella sonrió con tristeza, pero era una sonrisa, y para su sorpresa, ella le cogió la mano que estaba en su cara y la acarició entre las de ella, antes de pasar sus dedos por su cara en una caricia.

-He sufrido por su muerte. - murmuró ella. - Yo creí que nunca más conseguiría ser feliz en la vida... y entonces usted aparece, vivo- ella lo miró, las lágrimas amenazaban con aparecer en sus ojos azules. - ¿Cómo puede pensar que yo no llegue a perdonarlo nunca? Yo lo amo, por más que no quiera amarlo, por más que un odio absurdo me este comiendo por dentro... Yo le amo.

Snape se sintió enloquecer por dentro y acercó su rostro al de ella. Melissa percibió lo que él iba a hacer y no hizo nada por impedirlo. Ella lo quería ¡y lo como quería! Él, llevó la otra mano a su cintura y le tocó los labios suavemente.

-Yo, intenté huir de usted. - murmuró ella, rozando sus labios. - Hice de todo para olvidarlo... y entonces, se me apareció el tal Neveu y mi vida se puso patas arriba... - Puso un dedo sobre los labios de él y se separó unos centímetros para poder mirarlo a los ojos. - Por favor, ya no soporto más sufrir por usted... no poder tocarlo.

Snape retiró la mano de ella de sus labios y le besó los dedos, haciéndola suspirar.

- Voy a acabar con su sufrimiento. - murmuró él. - Voy a volver a Londres.

Melissa lo miró con pánico.

- ¿Va a irse? ¡No me diga que va a desaparecer! -Comenzó a revolverse - ¡Usted no puede hacer eso! - ella explotó, golpeándolo repetidas veces en el pecho de él, las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

-Quieta - él cogió sus brazos, obligándola a parar el ataque de furia. - ¡Escuche todo lo que tengo para decir antes...!

-¡No! - gritó ella. - ¡No quiero oír sus excusas! ¡Seguramente usted debe tener cincuenta motivos absurdos para volver a Londres y dejarme aquí! ¡Seguro que usted debe de pensar que si yo ya sobreviví a su muerte una vez, puedo sobrevivir de nuevo! - ella continuaba tratando golpearlo, pero Snape era más fuerte y, por más que ella luchara, mantenía los brazos de ella seguros en sus manos.

- ¡Pare con este ataque y escúcheme! - dijo él alto.

- ¡Ya dije que no quiero saber sus excusas! - gritó ella.

- Usted viene conmigo. - dijo él, tranquilo, pero temeroso.

"¿Y si ella dice que no?"

No soportaría ser rechazado, no ahora que le había dado una oportunidad a su corazón de enamorarse. Era consciente que se merecía la indiferencia de ella, estaba completamente confuso y aterrado.

"¡Malditos sentimientos!"

- Yo, no... - ella comenzó gritando pero paró y lo miró confusa, sin estar segura de haber entendido bien. - ¿Que has dicho?

- He dicho que usted vendrá conmigo a Londres. - él la miró, serio. - Si lo desea, claro.

Melissa lo miró, sorprendida.

-¿En qué condiciones voy con usted a Londres? - una sonrisa se formaba en los labios de ella.

Snape sólo respiró fondo.

- ¿Va a parar de pegarme? - sus manos aun sostenían las de ella.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, la esperanza reflejada en sus ojos, él la soltó.

-¿En qué condiciones voy con usted a Londres? - Repitió.

- Estoy invitándole, Señorita Dumbledore. Si quiere venir, venga, sino, quédese en París.

- No. - ella negó con la cabeza de un lado a otro, la esperanza esfumándose de sus ojos. - No era eso lo que yo quería oír... - respiró hondo.

- ¿Y qué quiere que diga? -Exasperado.

-La verdad. Por qué quiere que yo vaya a Londres.

- Yo sólo le hice una invitación, Señorita Dumbledore. - repitió él.

-Entonces, yo la estoy declinando. - ella sonrió levemente y lo miró retándolo. - Si usted es más terco ahora de lo que era antes de morir, recuerde: yo soy hija de Albus Dumbledore, un hombre que lograba que todos hicieran lo que él quería que hicieran, sin ni siquiera preguntar. Incluido usted. Voy hacer que yo le guste - ella pasó la mano sobre la cara de él, acariciando los finos labios. - Tal vez usted nunca consiga amarme, pero si le llegara a gustar...

- Eso no será posible. - dijo él. - Jamás me podrá gustar.

- Pero no cuesta nada intentar. - sintió las lágrimas salir nuevamente.

Estaba siendo rechazada por él. No debía llorar, por lo menos él estaba vivo Debía ser feliz con eso... pero no lo conseguía, no soportaría la indiferencia de él.

- Entiendo... - Murmuró, y le dio la espalda.

Snape se aprovechó de la situación para observarla desde atrás, dejó sus ojos vagar por sus curvas. Sí, estaba enredado a propósito, al final, él tenía que honrar la sangre Slytherin; ya había cometido el peor de los pecados: se había enamorado de una Gryffindor y, como si eso no fuera suficiente, de la heredera directa de Godric Gryffindor.

Él colocó una mano en la cintura de ella, con la otra aparto el pelo del cuello y le susurro al oído:

- Y jamás podría sólo gustarme... pues yo ya estoy ridículamente enamorado. -Beso y mordisqueo su oreja.

Melissa creyó que estaba alucinando. Ella se giró, temblando por completo.

- ¿Qué...? - su voz tembló. Snape estaba a un paso de ella.

- Yo quiero que vayas conmigo a Londres. - repitió él, aproximándose más, manteniendo una mano en la cintura de ella, la otra acariciándola el rostro y los labios.

- ¿En condición de qué? - repitió ella, en voz baja para que no temblara.

Él respiró hondo, antes de responder.

- ¿Mí... novia? ¿Está bien para usted?

Y ella sonrió traviesa, negando con la cabeza.

- No, eso es muy poco, yo quiero más.

- Usted no sabe lo que quiere. - murmuró él, incapaz de creer que aquella bella joven quisiera ser su mujer, su esposa; Melissa estaba forzándolo, dulcemente, a pedirle matrimonio.

-La única cosa que yo sé, profesor Snape. - dijo ella, maliciosamente, sobre los labios de él. - Es que ya sufrí demasiado por su causa, quiero todo o nada.

Él la miró fijamente, una sonrisa sexy formándose en los labios finos. Pegó su cuerpo a de ella, empujándola contra la puerta del apretado armario de pociones, Melissa exclamó con delicia.

-No te imaginas cuántas veces he soñado con esto... - susurró ella. – tú, empujándome contra la puerta del laboratorio, besándome, yo...

Él la calló con un beso superficial.

- No haré nada contigo hasta estar debidamente casados. - provocó; pero ni él creía en lo que acababa de decir.

Ella lo miró, y se puso a reír.

- No he oído nada de eso...

- Entonces debe estar aún soñando. - rozó sus labios contra el cuello de ella.

-No... - ella jadeó y sonrió traviesa. - Si esto fuera un sueño, usted ya habría arrancado mis ropas y estaría haciéndome su mujer contra esa puerta.

Él la apretó más contra la puerta, quedando entre las piernas de ella.

- ¿Es eso lo que quieres? - murmuró él, su voz ronca por el deseo.

- Sí... - gimió.

-No me provoques, Melissa. - gruñó.

- Ya no puedo esperar más, Severus... - ella ronroneaba, prácticamente implorando. - Necesito que me hagas mujer, tu mujer...

Él la miró serio.

-¿Estás diciendo que eres...?

-Nunca ningún hombre tuvo este cuerpo, Profesor Snape... - ella pasó las manos por el amplio pecho de él. - Yo soñaba que fueras tú y sólo tú...

Trago saliva, alejándose de ella.

-¿Qué pasa? - preguntó ella, sin entender por qué retrocedió.

-No puedo hacer esto... no puedo simplemente tomarla contra la puerta del laboratorio.

-¿Ni si lo fuerzo a ello? - ella empezó a desabrocharse la blusa, dejando al descubierto un sujetador color vino.

- Melissa, por favor, no...

Ella sonrió al verlo luchar para no entregarse al deseo de poseerla.

- Tienes razón. - ella volvió a cerrar la blusa y se aproximó a él. – Pero que sepas, que no fuerzo la situación sólo porque tú no estás vestido apropiadamente.

-¿No estoy vestido apropiadamente? - no lo entendía.

-No... - Beso el cuello de él, sintiéndolo tensarse para no agarrarla. - Ahora, si tú estuvieras vestido con aquella túnica negra y, por bajo de miles de botones, con una camisa blanca... - pasó la lengua sobre los labios de él y cerró los ojos con deleite. - Ahí sí, que no te me escaparías...

Alguien abrió la puerta.

"Claustrofobia" - pensó ella, mirando fijamente a los ojos de Snape, para que él leyera sus pensamientos.

Melissa se tiró en los brazos de Snape, quien la cogió para que no cayera al suelo.

-¿Profesor Neveu? - era Fernand Vittel, asustado y confuso con lo que veía allí.

- Señor Vittel, ayúdeme a llevar a la señorita Adams fuera de aquí, nos quedamos encerrados y... ella padece de claustrofobia, se desmayó varias veces.

-Claro, profesor. -él abrió la puerta para que Snape pasara con Melissa en sus brazos.

-Voy a llevarla a su casa. Coja aquel cuaderno de anotaciones del suelo del armario, allí están los ingredientes de su trabajo, la Señorita Adams estaba haciéndolo y yo le estaba ayudando a despejar sus... - y la imagen de un sujetador color vino le pasó por la mente. - Dudas, despejar sus dudas sobre la interacción de los principios activos.

- Sí... yo terminaré el trabajo.

Snape conjuró una camilla, acostó a Melissa sobre ésta y la sujetó del brazo para aparecerse en el apartamento de ella.

Aparecieron directamente en el cuarto de ella.

-¿Tentador, no? - Dijo mirando la cama, levantándose de la camilla, haciéndola desaparecer.

-Ahora entiendo el porqué "Slytherin de corazón". - dijo él con una ceja arqueada. - Fue la mentira-relámpago más bien pensada que he visto nunca, y mira que fui profesor de adolescentes por más de 15 años.

Melissa no dijo nada, sólo fue al armario, cogió una toalla, entró en el cuarto de baño, encendió el agua de la bañera y se volvió desde la puerta, mirando a Snape, desnudándolo con los ojos.

-Voy a tomar un baño, profesor. - provocándolo.

- Para Melissa, para de provocarme o voy a tener que enseñarte algunas cosas. - dijo él, pasando la mano sobre su miembro incómodamente rígido.

-Podría enseñarme cómo tomar un gustoso baño... - dijo ella, maliciosa.

Snape bufo y salió de la habitación, yendo al salón, antes que mandara a su cordura a tomar viento y la agarrara.

Ella se quitó la ropa y se metió en la bañera, dejando la puerta abierta.

Se dio cuenta que Melissa se quedo en silencio y no oía ningún ruido de la ducha. Volvió al cuarto de ella, fue directo a la bañera, parando en la puerta, vacilante, sintiendo su miembro pulsar al verla adormecida, completamente desnuda, el cuerpo sumergido en la bañera ya sin ninguna espuma. Él se acerco.

-Melissa - la llamó. - Despierta - le tocó la cara, pasando el dedo sobre los tentadores labios rosados - Melissa – la llamó más fuerte, pero no despertó.

Snape se sentó en el borde de la bañera y se inclinó para susurrarle en el oído, pero Melissa lo envolvió por el cuello y lo tiró dentro de la bañera.

- ¡Vas a pagarme por haberme engañado! - gritó él al soltarse de los brazos de ella y verse completamente empapado.

-¿Voy tener detención?

- Voy… - él la miró, sin poder controlar el deseo que se apoderaba de su mente.

Se puso de pie dentro de la bañera y se quitó toda la ropa, Melissa se quedó mirándolo, sin poder creer lo que veía.

-¿Y cuál va ser mi... tarea, Profesor Snape? - Se puso de rodillas, muy cerca de la parte de su cuerpo que pulsaba por su atención.

- No tendrá ninguna, Señorita Adams. Pero va a pagar por haber mojado a un profesor.

- Usted es quién debería pagar por mojarme… - dijo ella levantándose, pegando su cuerpo desnudo al de él.

-Usted ya estaba en la bañera cuando yo llegué. - dijo él, desentendiéndose.

Ella cogió una de las manos de él y la sumergió entre sus piernas, pasando sobre su intimidad que estaba empapada de deseo, cerró los ojos y gimió.

Snape dejó escapar un gemido desde el fondo de su garganta y la envolvió en sus brazos, besándola y tocándola. Descendió al cuello, Melissa gimió más fuerte. Fue suficiente, él la acostó en el agua caliente de la bañera y comenzó excitarla. Metió la cabeza en el agua para mordisquearle los pezones y las piernas. Subió hasta la superficie mordiéndole el abdomen, yendo hasta su cuello.

- Severus... - gimió.

- Usted me provocó... - ronroneo él en su oído. - Aténgase a las consecuencias.

Ella jadeó, pasando las manos por el cuerpo masculino mojado que estaba sobre el suyo. Envolvió la mano sobre el miembro rígido y sintió que él vacilaba en las caricias.

- ¿Con que, es fácil hacerle perder el control, Profesor Snape? - le provocó ella… - Si yo hubiera sabido esto en mis tiempos en Hogwarts...

Y él la calló con un beso ardiente, sus lenguas bailaban juntas, quitándoles el poco aliento que aún tenían.

- Hágame parar, Melissa... - jadeo él, entre las piernas de ella. - Por favor, impídamelo ahora...

-No... Yo te quiero... te amo... hazme tuya, ahora.

Snape la beso con suavidad, con amor, con todos los sentimientos que él consideraba peligrosos y de los cuales tenía miedo, pero que no consiguió impedir sentirlos, y ahora sabía que era demasiado tarde para negarlos. Se puso de pie y salió de la bañera, estirando la mano para que ella también se levantara. Él la cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta la cama. Se deleitó observándola, parado a los pies de la cama.

- ¿Estás segura de...?

-¿Severus... por qué no puedes creer que yo te amo? Yo te amé a los 16 años; te amé nuevamente cuando te volví a ver en Hogwarts, a los 20; y ahora, con casi 25 años, yo me he dado cuenta de que nunca antes te ame, que ahora sí, te amo.

-¿Cómo puedes estar segura de que es esto lo que quieres, un hombre como yo a tu lado? Marcado por dos guerras... por muchas muertes. - sí, él estaba jugando al inseguro tonto, ¿Pero qué más da? Él necesitaba saber, necesitaba tener la seguridad de que ella tenía conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo.

- Porque me moriría si tú te mueres. - dijo Melissa, sintiendo las lágrimas rebosar.

Aquello lo desarmó. Snape se arrodilló en la cama y se acostó sobre ella, la beso suavemente al principio, poco a poco fue profundizando el beso, volviendo a tocarla con todo el deseo y amor que lo consumían. Fue a sus pechos, mordiéndolos, lamiendo, jugueteando con los pezones, hinchados y rosados, con los labios y las manos, oyéndola gemir.

- Severus,... ahora. - imploró ella.

- No, no dejaré que sientas ningún dolor esta noche, quiero darte el máximo placer...

-¿Hay mayor placer que esto? - jadeo ella, al sentirlo acariciar su entrada deslizando los dedos sobre su clítoris, lentamente.

- No... - murmuró él, malicioso. - Lo vas a haber... todo.- comenzó a frotar la cabeza del miembro entre sus piernas. - Dime si te hago daño... - comenzó a penetrarla.

Melissa jadeo al sentirlo entrando. Cerró los ojos al sentir un leve dolor.

- ¿Te hago daño? - preguntó él, al sentir romper la barrera, luchando contra las ganas de embestirla violentamente.

- No... - el dolor comenzó a ser sustituido por placer y ella se movió bajo él. - Mas fuerte...

Él obedeció, metiéndosela entera.

-Estas muy apretada... - gimió él, cerrando los ojos.

-Más fuerte , Severus...-Pidió ella , gimiendo

Snape comenzó a embestirla lo más fuerte que podía, estaba perdiendo la cordura. Comenzó a sentirla cerrándose sobre su miembro y los gemidos de ella se hicieron más altos e incoherentes. Descendió una mano para estimular un punto que él sabía que la llevaría a la locura. La reacción fue casi inmediata, Melissa gritó, abriendo más las piernas, metiéndosela mas dentro de ella, él no aguantaría por mucho tiempo. Ella lo apretó más, quedando más mojada, estaba más caliente con cada embestida y los gemidos acariciaban sus sentidos, llevándolo a abandonar la razón, centrándose sólo en el placer de ella en metérsela hasta dentro, en hacerla gritar más y así lo hizo, sintiendo luego los espasmos del orgasmo sacudiendo el cuerpo de ella, diciendo su nombre en un gemido y agarrando su pelo con violencia.

- Severus... Severus... ¡ah, Severus!

Melissa abrazó con sus piernas la cintura de él y se la metió sin piedad, no tardando ni un minuto en correrse dentro de ella y caer a su lado.

Él la atrajo a sus brazos, ambos jadeantes. Melissa puso su cabeza en su pecho, sintiendo el olor de sudor mezclarse con las lágrimas que comenzaron a rodar.

-¿Qué te pasa, te hice daño? - se preocupó él.

- No... Es que yo he soñado tanto con esto... fue mucho mejor de lo que yo jamás imaginé. - ella lo besó en los labios. - Te amo, Sev...

-¿Sev? - dijo arqueando una ceja.

-¿No te gusta el apodo? - ella sonrió.

-Mi madre me llamaba así cuando quería molestarme. - habló, quitándose las gotas de sudor de su frente.

- Hmm... ¿Entonces, yo puedo llamarte así cuando quiera molestare?

- No querrás verme enfadado. - dijo seriamente.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué haces cuando te enfadas? - le provocó ella. - ¿Ataca alumnas inocentes en los armarios de pociones y las llevas a la cama?

- No, mucho mejor.

- Voy a pagar para verlo... Sev. - él la beso.

-¿No tienes miedo de lo que yo pueda hacer con una mujer tan frágil e inocente como tú? - Bromeando también.

- Ah, lo tengo... pero cuando vistes con las túnicas negras llenas de botones, con una camisa blanca por debajo, y una mesa de pociones, podrías hacer lo que quieras conmigo

Y se quedaron dormidos.


	5. Capitulo 5 Decisiones

**CAP 005 DECISIONES.**

Melissa despertó sintiendo un peso en su cintura y un cuerpo caliente atrás suya. Sonrió al recordar la noche anterior y se giro,con cuidado para que el brazo de él no saliera de su cintura y le acaricio la cara, casi sin creer que no había sido un sueño, él estaba allí, vivo, a su lado, desnudo, en la cama con ella, acababa de hacerla mujer en sus brazos.

Se levanto de la cama, despacio,se puso una bata sobre su cuerpo desnudo y salio de la habilitación. Al pasar por el salón, Fawkes la saludo con un suave murmullo.

-Buenos días.¿Estarías dispuesto a entregar una carta a Minerva ahora por la mañana?

Y la lechuza ululo conforme y sacudiendo las alas.

Melissa escribió a McGonagall.

"Querida Minerva,

Hoy volveré a Londres. No me preguntes el porque, es muy difícil de creer. Yo estoy bien, muy bien, no sucedió nada grave que esté forzándome a volver para casa sin terminar el semestre aquí. Digamos que el slogan 'ciudad del amor' resulto ser cierto. Vuelvo acompañada, espero que lo apruebes.

Con amor,

Melissa A. Dumbledore "

Ató la carta a la pata de Fawkes y observo a la lechuza salir por la ventana.

Fue a la cocina.

Snape se despertó solo en la cama. Miró para el reloj sobre la mesita de noche.

"¿Un cachorro-reloj? Realmente es hija de Albus. Este es el tipo de cosas inútiles de los muggles que él adoraba."

Ya pasaban mas de las 7 de la mañana. Llegaría tarde a la primera clase. Se levantó de la cama, se puso la ropa que estaba sobre un sillón, pero no consiguió cerrar la camisa completamente, le iba pequeña. Salió de la habitación, escucho ruidos que venían desde la cocina, fue hasta allí. Se detuvo en la puerta, observando a Melissa colocar una bandeja.

- ¿Cuántas personas van a tomar café aquí? - preguntó.

Ella se asustó.

- ¡Pero que manía tienes de andar sin hacer ruido! - Se volvió hacia él, sonriendo. - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Él miró para la enorme bandeja que ella cogía con una ceja arqueada.

Melissa se echo a reír.

- Me desperté con hambre, ¡Oye!

Snape entró en la cocina y fue hasta ella, envolviéndola por la cintura con sus brazos.

-Nunca te he visto sonreír así.

- Eso es porque tu no lo recuerdas la vez que me distes 5 puntos por haber respondido una pregunta en mi séptimo año. Creo que sonreí como una boba casi 20 minutos. Hasta que tu volvistes a humillarme...

-¿Entonces, soy la razón de tus sonrisas?

- No... en verdad, esta noche tuve un sueño maravilloso con George Weasley. ¿O era Fred?¿ Cuál de ellos murió?

- Murió Fred. - dijo con expresión confusa.

-¡No te enfades! - rió ella. - Minerva ha intentado que me liara con el gemelo superviviente desde el final de la guerra...

- ¿Tu con un Weasley? - ironizo él.

- Pues si, como si yo pudiera soportarlo...

Snape la miro y le acaricio la cara.

-Minerva no va a aceptar nuestra relación y tu lo sabes.

- Severus, yo no me importa. - ella lo miro seria. - Yo te amo. Y he escrito a ella contándole que vuelvo a Londres acompañada.

-¿Y le dijo quién es su acompañante?

- No, claro que no. Me enviaría a San Mungo para interceptar mi aparición si yo dijera que pasé la noche contigo y que vamos a casarnos. - ella lo beso y se giro nuevamente para la encimera del fregadero, volviendo a coger la bandeja.

-No vamos a poder tomar el café aquí.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Clase de Venenos. En la cual, si no recuerdo mal, la señorita es mi alumna. - dijo él, serio, a pesar del tono burlón.

- Mm... eso es tan excitante. - Se volvió hacia él y lo beso. - Cierto, tomamos café rápido y nos vamos para Lyon.

-Separados. - agrego él.

- Juntos. - ella sonrió, insistiendo.

- Separados, Señorita Adams. Sólo podremos ser vistos juntos cuando renuncie. De lo contrario, mi currículum estará manchado por la implicación con una alumna.

-¿Y eso sucederá...?

-Hoy no. Por otra parte, además de la Universidad, tengo otro trabajo aquí en París: LeMond me pertenece, tengo que ponerlo a la venta... a pesar de que estoy seguro de que John querrá comprarlo. Por lo tanto, volveremos para Londres mañana por la mañana. No te olvides de pedir hoy tu traslado para Oxford.

- ¿Qué pasa si he cambiado de opinión? ¿Qué pasa si yo ya no quiero ir a Londres?

-No tienes elección. Siendo mi esposa debes acompañarme siempre. - La miro fijamente, demostrando que aquello era una orden; ella le había dado ese poder sobre ella y él, como buen Slytherin abusaría.

- Mm... usted va a tener que obligarme.

Él la empujó contra la puerta de la nevera.

-Eso será fácil. - ronroneo antes de besarle y abrirle la bata dejándola caer en el suelo.

Descendió los besos por el cuello, tomando un pecho con la boca mordiscando, lamiendo, haciéndola suspirar de placer entregándose. Le acarició las piernas y el culo haciéndola estremecer , dirigió sus manos a los pechos, tomando los labios rosados, invadiendo la boca de ella con la lengua, sintiendo un sabor dulce con un toque de canela; y las lenguas bailaban ,acariciándola sensualmente. La sintió agarrarse a su pelo, implorando que entrara en ella, y él obedeció: la levanto del suelo, haciendo que envolviera sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, y la penetro con furia, haciéndola gritar de placer, sintiendo la deliciosa presión mojada y caliente de ella envolviendo su pene. La envistió violentamente, allí mismo contra la puerta de la nevera.

Cuando salían de casa, Fawkes entró volando por la ventana. Melissa cogió la carta que traía y la abrió.

"Querida Mel

¿Por qué tanta prisa en volver a Londres? ¿Hay algo que no quieres decirme?, ¡Lo siento! ¡Estoy muy preocupada por ti! ¿Piensas que no voy aprobar a tu futuro marido?.

Espero realmente que estés bien, hija miá.

Estaré en el Ministerio para recibirte.

Minerva McGonagall"

- ¿De quién es? - preguntó Snape.

- De Minerva. - le pasó la carta para que él leyera.

Cogió la carta y la leyó.

- Ella tiene razón, lo sabes. - mirándola serio.

-¿Como es eso?

Snape tomo aire, colocando la carta de McGonagall sobre la mesa , y miró a Melissa.

- ¿Estas segura de que es eso lo que quieres? ¿Casarte conmigo?

- Desde los 16 años. - Sonriendole.

-Soy demasiado viejo para ti...

- Nuestra diferencia de edad es de poco más de 10 años. - interrumpió ella, dándose cuenta a dónde quería llegar.

- ... soy completamente insoportable.

-¡Eso es verdad, pero tu aún no me has visto en aquellos días! - rió ella. - Tu sabes realmente ser insoportable cuando quieres... - Se aproximó y lo beso. - Para de preocuparte, Sev. No tienes por que ser tan inseguro...

- Tengo mis razones. - Suspiró.

- Creo que sé alguna cosa sobre tus motivos. - ella vacilo antes de continuar, le acaricio el rostro. - Mi padre me contó acerca de tu pérdida...

Snape desvió los ojos hacia la ventana.

-Si algo malo te pasara... - murmuró.

- Nada me va ha suceder, Sev. - tiro del rostro de él para ella. - Sé cuidarme. Fui entrenada por mi padre. Ni siquiera tu, con tus más de 15 años de artes oscuras me vencerías en un duelo. - le provocó ella, sonriendo.

Él le dio una leve sonrisa y pasó su mano sobre el delicado rostro.

- ¿Está desafiándome, Señorita Dumbledore?

-Tal vez . - sonriendo.

-Acepto el desafío. - él pegó sus cuerpos, descendiendo una mano por los muslos de ella, entrando por debajo de la falda, murmurando sobre sus labios, mirando en sus ojos intensamente: - Después de que te haya derrotado, en el suelo, voy a acabar contigo de una forma mucho mas agradable...

-¿Que vas a hacer? - jadeo ella.

- Te la meteré tan salvaje ...que te haré gritar, gemir, implorar para que pare de poseerte.

- Mm... creo que perderé el duelo a propósito... - susurro encantada.

Él la beso tocándola , excitándola al máximo. Melissa jadeaba y gemía, sintiendo como encharcaba la ropa interior.

-Te necesito...Ahora ,Sev.

- No. - Se separó de ella, yendo para la chimenea cogió un puñado de polvos Flu. - La veo dentro de unos minutos, en el laboratorio de Venenos. - usó el tono autoritario de clase, para provocarla más.

- Yo no voy a ir a clase. - Haciéndose la rebelde.

-20 puntos menos para Gryffindor, Señorita Dumbledore.

Ella sonrió.

- Yo no voy asistir a ninguna clase en la que el profesor abusa de alumnas inocentes. - continuó ella.

Él comprendió lo que ella realmente quería oír:

-Detención, Señorita Dumbledore. - Se volvió rápidamente y la miro seriamente. - Tenga sus maletas listas, antes de las seis de la tarde. Cuando yo vuelva a este apartamento, quiero verla sentada en aquel sillón, desnuda, esperando por mí, obediente. - dijo él, manteniendo el tono autoritario de clase.

Melissa se estremeció , descendió los ojos por el cuerpo de él prácticamente desnudandolo. Observó las llamas verde que desaparecieron después de que Snape se fuera vía Flu para Lyon.

Melissa no fue a clase. Escribió a la Universidad, solicitando su traslado a Oxford. Recibió la respuesta antes del mediodía leyéndola con una sonrisa en el rostro, la observación que el Señor "Gerard Neveu" había añadido al final de la confirmación de traslado:

"Recuerde su detención a las 20hs, Señorita Dumbledore."

**Muchas gracias por los reviews me animan a seguir.**


	6. Capitulo 6 El futuro

**Capitulo 6. El futuro.**

Eran casi las 20hs, en cuestión de minutos, Snape estaría saliendo de las llamas de la chimenea.

Melissa estaba sentada en el sillón, desnuda, como él le había ordenado, sintiéndose excitada por anticipación, intentando entender como era posible sentir tanto deseo, como podía sentirse tan mojada sólo con imaginar lo que él le haría cuando llegara. No lo comprendía. Él la satisfacía de la manera mas completa, pero quería más... necesitaba sentir el peso del cuerpo de él sobre el suyo, los sudores mezclándose... necesitaba tenerlo entre sus piernas... y las llamas se verdearon y Snape apareció, los ojos negros brillando con malicia al darse cuenta de que ella le había obedecido.

-Llega tarde Profesor Snape. - coqueteando.

Él no respondió, ni se mostró afectado por la provocación. Retiró la capa, colocándola tranquilamente sobre el sofá y se dirigió a Melissa,con los brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa perversa en el rostro.

- Así me gusta, obediente. - murmuró él mirándola, sintiendo como los pantalones se apretaban.

Melissa sonrió descruzando y cruzando las piernas, lentamente, comiéndoselo con los ojos.

Snape se rió, podía ver que ella estaba loca por él. Podía sentir el olor del sexo de ella. Tenia la certeza de que ella estaba completamente mojada de deseo le hizo perder todo el auto-control. Caminó hasta ella, inclinándose, apoyando las manos en los brazos del sillón, besándola en los labios lentamente las lenguas tocándose en una caricia extremadamente sensual. Snape la forzó a descruzar las piernas y se arrodilló entre ellas, descendiendo los besos hasta los pechos bajando por el vientre hasta llegar a su sexo.

-¡Severus...! - gimió cuando él metió la lengua entre sus piernas, lamiendo toda su apertura lentamente, torturándola. - Para... no... - estaba reducida a gemidos incoherentes, perdida en el placer que la lengua que él le estaba proporcionando.

Él la sintió ponerse más mojada y más abierta en su boca, y paró su embestida, volviendo a besarla por el vientre, sintiendo el sabor del sudor sobre la piel de ella, y continuó subiendo, sus dedos sustituyendo la lengua de entre sus piernas , succionando los pezones, mordisqueando por el cuello, se detuvo a milímetros del rostro bañado de placer, los ojos azules brillaban de deseo y sintió su miembro apretado.

- Ahora... - pidió ella en un suspiro mordiéndole en los labios.

-No. Está en detención, Señorita Adams... y recuerde soy reconocido por ser muy... - Abrió los pantalones, liberando el miembro de la ropa interior, pasándolo por la entrada extremadamente mojada y caliente de ella. - ... cruel cuando aplico detenciones.

Melissa gimió alto, la voz ronca de deseo de él, el miembro siendo frotado en su entrada, haciéndola explotar de deseo.

-¡ oh, Sev...! - suplico.

-Es Profesor Snape, Señorita Adams. - gruñó él, introduciéndose entero dentro de ella, pero sin moverse escuchándola implorar, intentando moverse bajo él.

"Maldita sea... ella esta tan apretada." - Se atrevió a moverse dentro de ella, no aguantaría mucho tiempo. - "No con ella gimiendo de esa forma... apretándome." -gimió con voz ronca, tratando de controlarse pero no duraría mucho tiempo.

Comenzó a salir de ella, lentamente, observando la expresión de placer que ella exhibía en el rostro. No llegó a retirarse completamente, y volvió a meterla entera hasta el fondo, oyendo un fuerte gemido Melissa envolvió con sus piernas alrededor de él. Snape no soportó más y la embistió violentamente, sin parar, sintiéndola cerrarse más sobre su miembro gimiendo fuerte cuando llego al éxtasis ella le hinco las uñas en su espalda gritando su nombre él no puedo mas y se derramó dentro de ella, dejándose caer sobre el cuerpo sudado de ella, ambos jadeando.

Cuando las respiraciones se calmaron, Snape la cogió en brazos y se la llevo al baño. Llenó la bañera mágicamente y Melissa entró en el agua caliente. Snape se quito la ropa que aún vestía, camisa y pantalones y se unió a ella, sentándose detrás de ella cerrando los ojos la sintió reposar la cabeza en su pecho, las manos de ella deslizándose sobre el cuerpo femenino excitándolo, lo que hizo que su miembro se endureciera pidiendo atención.

Melissa sintió el creciente miembro en su espalda y se giro para mirarlo maliciosamente.

-¿Que quieres? - preguntó él, haciéndose el desentendido.

- Siéntese en el borde de la bañera, profesor.

Hizo lo que ella le había pedido.

Melissa se arrodilló frente a él, mordiéndole los muslos con su boca hasta alcanzar el miembro rígido ,ella empezó a lamer oyendo los gemidos roncos de él, chupándosela lentamente envolviéndolo con su lengua en su boca.

-Para, Melissa... - gruñó - No voy aguantar mucho más tiempo...

Ella paró mirándolo con malicia:

- ¿A quien le está mandando usted parar? - y la volvió agarrar chupándola con más violencia.

Snape gimió fuerte ... ¡quería que él se corriera en su boca! Y no tardó ni un minuto para que el deseo de ella se realizara acompañado de un gemido ronco.

Después del baño se fueron a la cama desnudos y se acurrucaron quedándose dormidos.

**A la mañana siguiente en Londres**

Cuando aparecieron en el Ministerio de Magia Británico no era necesario decir que todos entraron en shock al conferir la documentación de Snape.

-Pero... - Balbuceo el joven fiscal mirando aterrorizado a su antiguo profesor de pociones.

- No, no estoy muerto. - dijo Snape molesto reconociendo al cabeza hueca del fiscal que un día fue su alumno que se llamaba Tim Mitrell.

-¡Pero si nosotros trajimos su cuerpo! - exclamó Mitrell.

- Y no realizaron ningún examen para descubrir se era realmente yo. - él negó con la cabeza decepcionado. - Con la cantidad de Poción multijugos utilizada durante la guerra vosotros ni se aseguraron. Eso es vergonzoso, Sr. Mitrell.

Pasaron por el control de documentos .Snape y Melissa llegaron a la sala de espera donde McGonagall los esperaba.

¡Mel, hija miá! - Se levantó de la silla en la que estaba y abrazó Melissa. - ¿Como estás? - desvió los ojos para el hombre que estaba al lado de ella. - Hola, usted debe ser... - Sus ojos se engrandaron de la sorpresa . - ¿Severus? ¡No! No puede ser... tu moriste... ¡tu estás muerto!

- No, Minerva, no he muerto.

- Pero... - ella miró para Melissa. -¿Es con él con el que te vas a casar?

-Sí, Minerva. - respondió Melissa, abrazándose a Snape de la cintura.

McGonagall miró para aquella joven mujer que siempre había considerado como una hija. Sabia que de adolescente estuvo enamorada de Snape... Dumbledore se lo había contado, pero nunca pensó que realmente ellos llegarían a estar juntos. En su interior, McGonagall no estaba de acuerdo.

-Bueno, de alguna manera sabía que estabas huyendo de George Weasley ... - Ella respiró hondo y miró a Snape, muy seria. - Mel siempre te ha amado, hazla sufrir y morirás de verdad.

**Epilogo**

**Setiembre, inicio de las clases en Hogwarts.**

El mes de Septiembre trajo la confirmación de aquello que nadie se creía: Severus Snape, héroe de guerra, estaba vivo y había vuelto a dar clases en Hogwarts, asumiendo el puesto de Defensa Contra los Artes Oscuras, como siempre había deseado.

De la misma forma, había un rumor sobre la hija desconocida de Albus Dumbledore... decían que ella estaba en el castillo y que asumiría el puesto de Pociones en el lugar de Snape. Pero no sólo eso se oía también decían que ella había dejado de ser "Señorita Dumbledore" para ser "Señora Snape".

**Noviembre.**

Traje consigo un frío intenso y un Snape extremadamente malhumorado.

-¡Nunca cambiaran! - Grito él, sentado en la mesa de la sala de DCAT corrigiendo pergaminos , cuando Melissa entraba en la sala. - ¡La misma plaga de cabeza huecas de siempre! - respiró profundamente, mirando a su esposa que estaba extrañamente callada. - ¿Por qué no fuiste a cenar esta noche al gran comedor?

-No me he sentido bien durante todo el día y al llegar ala habitación para cambiarme para la cena, simplemente me quede dormida. - ella se sentó en un sofá frente a la chimenea de la sala. - Entonces, cuando desperté, vi que ya había pasado la hora de la cena, y decidí ir a ver Pomfrey...

-¿Que te dijo ella ? - preguntó él preocupado yendo en su dirección.

-Nada grave. Pomfrey sólo me informó que, para tu total desgracia, habrá un aumento considerable en el número de plagas en este castillo.

- ¿De que estas hablando? - preguntó él confuso sentándose al lado de ella en el sofá.

- Estoy embarazada, Sev. - lo miró a los ojos negros.

-Em...embarazada?

- Sí. Pero no sólo eso. Estoy esperando trillizos.

- ¿El que? - no entendió bien. - ¿Trillizos? ¿Tres bebés?

-¡Sí!

Snape se desmayó.

Así como estuvo a punto de desmayarse a los ocho meses, al oír por primera vez los lloros de las tres bebes, aún sucios de sangre, con cabellos finos y negros. Sus hijas.

* * *

**Fin**

**Por fin he terminado ya, espero que os allá gustado.**


End file.
